Art of war
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: La historia no contada tras lo que debió haber sido el romence prohibido entre el sargento Rivaille y su subordinada Petra Ral; comenzando algunos años antes de la destrucción del muro Maria y el inicio de la trama del anime/manga Shingeki no Kyojin. Rivaille x Petra. Long fic. Clasificado T (por el momento :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

Sin más por el momento, eh aquí el primer capítulo de ésta historia... ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo I_**

* * *

Por sobre la muralla la trémula luz solar comenzaba a hacer su descenso sobre los edificios que atiborraban la ciudad, proyectando largas sombras sobre el empedrado. Con extrema lentitud la oscuridad daba paso al día permitiendo que los habitantes iniciaran sus labores cotidianas.

La apacible tranquilidad del distrito Karanese pronto se vería resquebrajada cuando los habitantes de tan monótona localidad recordaran que ese día auguraba ser todo menos ordinario; unas semanas antes había llegado la noticia desde el interior de la Muralla Rose que la Legión de Reconocimiento planeaba iniciar una expedición que, a diferencia de lo que ocurría usualmente, no partiría rumbo al sur sino que daría un recorrido por el lado este de la muralla María para confirmar los reportes de avistamiento anormal de un gran número de titanes en torno a esta.

Por varios días esto fue lo único de lo que se habló a todo lo largo y ancho del distrito, pero al pasar los días y determinar que la fecha establecida aún era lejana el tema fue relegado a comentarios menores, para finalmente ser olvidado por completo.

Todos parecían haber determinado que no valía la pena hacerse muchas ilusiones al respecto, al fin y al cabo muchos de los soldados que pasaran ese día por sus calles no regresarían jamás, por lo que sería demasiado doloroso pensar en ellos más de la cuenta. Tras tomar esta resolución, los habitantes de Karanese se sumieron nuevamente en la rutina y dejaron que los días transcurrieran tan tranquilamente como lo habían hecho por noventa años.

Sin embargo, había un corazón dispuesto a todo menos pasar por alto la importancia de ese día. Por años había soñado con volver a ver las alas de la libertad estampadas sobre las orgullosas banderas color verde oliva y los héroes que perseguían la liberación de la raza humana y anhelaban, tanto como ella, un mundo mejor fuera de las murallas y la mórbida monotonía.

−Petra, será mejor que dejes de soñar despierta; ese potaje no se preparará solo.

−Lo siento, papá. En seguida voy.

Por la mañana al despertarse había decidido que esa sería una de las últimas que permanecería en el distrito.

Siempre había estado segura que ella no pertenecía a Karanese; no podía imaginarse viviendo el resto de su vida ayudando a su padre a encargarse de la pequeña posada que atendía a los viajeros en sus largos recorridos rumbo a lugares lejanos. No podía permanecer el resto de su vida encerrada tras esas murallas. Sabía que había algo más que solo preparar comida y limpiar mesas.

Una vida la esperaba fuera de ahí.

A pesar de su determinación, nunca había tenido la fuerza necesaria para plantearle a su padre la idea de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento; siempre habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo, por lo que no podía imaginar cómo sería su reacción manifestarle que deseaba dejarlo solo para lanzarse a lo que muchos considerarían una "muerte segura".

Le había dado vueltas una y otra vez al asunto y no había encontrado una mejor opción que decírselo cuando el jolgorio y la alegría causada por los recién llegados inundaran las calles de la ciudad.

Estaba decidida, esa sería la noche en que hablaría con él.

Antes de lo que esperaba, las campanas sonaron anunciando la apertura total de la puerta interior que daría paso a la última esperanza de la humanidad. A pesar de que el hecho había sido olvidado premeditadamente, la gente no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y emoción, por lo que en unos cuantos minutos las calles estaban completamente abarrotadas de personas que habían abandonado sus quehaceres para presenciar la gloriosa entrada de los orgullosos corceles y sus jinetes; carros llenos de provisiones, equipos de maniobras tridimensionales y el brillo de las cuchillas atrapaban la atención de las miradas de los cientos de personas que se encontraban ahí.

Más de un miembro de las Tropas Estacionarias sintió una punzada de envidia al pensar en que nunca habían sido merecedores de tanto interés, pero al imaginar los horrores y el posible destino que encararían esos pobres diablos decidieron ignorar el asunto rápidamente.

−¡La legión ha llegado! – exclamó la castaña con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras trataba de divisar las altas figuras a través del cristal. –¡Están aquí, no puedo creerlo!

−Claro que están aquí, no has parado de recordármelo ni un día desde que llegaron las noticias− exclamó su padre entre risas. – Pero venga ya, debemos apresurarnos; esos hombres han viajado toda la noche y estoy seguro que estarán hambrientos y cansados. No me gustaría estar aquí si no encuentran una comida caliente cuando bajen del caballo.

Y sin dejar más tiempo para comentarios, el hombre desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Se había decidido que los altos mandos se hospedarían en ese lugar debido a la cercanía con la puerta exterior (por supuesto que su fama por tener el mejor potaje del distrito no tenía nada que ver con esa decisión estratégica), así que no debería pasar mucho tiempo antes de que el pequeño espacio ocupado por unas cuantas mesas se viera llenado a su máxima capacidad para albergar al cuerpo de ilustres estrategas; si había alguien con derecho a bajar primero de su caballo y reponerse lo antes posible por el cansancio ocasionado por la marcha nocturna, ese debía ser sin duda el comandante y sus más cercanos subordinados.

Petra corrió escaleras arriba para asegurarse que todos los cuartos estuvieran completamente aseados y ordenados; no había razón para ello, pues se había asegurado de ello la noche anterior antes de ir a dormir, pero era tan grande su nerviosismo y emoción que no supo en qué otra cosa enfocar sus erráticos pensamientos.

Abrió todas las cortinas y se cercioró que las flores que había cortado por la tarde aún estuvieran en buen estado; era importante que todos se enteraran que esa era la mejor posada del distrito para asegurar el futuro económico de su padre. Si ella no estaría más ahí al menos haría un último esfuerzo por proporcionar la mejor imagen para la posada.

Cuando el sonido de pisadas y un coro de risas llegaron hasta sus oídos comprendió que el momento había llegado.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, alisó su falda y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con pasos firmes.

Quería que el inicio de su nueva vida fuera perfecto… nada podía salir mal.

−Oh, lo siento− exclamó al sentir la conocida sensación que uno experimenta al chocar con otra persona y la calidez de un líquido caliente esparciéndose sobre su ropa.

Al levantar la vista, lo único que pudo ver fue un par de ojos negros que se clavaban en ella como frías dagas; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

−Yo… yo…

−¡Como lo siento, sargento Rivaille! Que terrible accidente. Tiene que perdonar a mi hija, no se ha sentido bien el día de hoy. Acompáñeme, le ayudaré a secarse; mientras tanto estoy seguro que Petra puede terminar de servir el resto de las bebidas, – señaló la puerta de la cocina. –Venga, pase por aquí.− Dijo el posadero antes de comenzar a subir por las escaleras junto con el molesto personaje.

Por unos segundos la muchacha no supo qué hacer, pues el efecto provocado por esa fría mirada que atravesaba su alma aún estaba demasiado presente, pero cuando el coro de voces que exigían una cerveza se intensificó Petra se lanzó directamente a la cocina para traer las bebidas.

−Siento la tardanza− exclamó unos minutos más tarde mientras depositaba los tarros sobre las mesas frente a sus sedientos ocupantes.

−Ah, no tienes porqué disculparte… todos los aquí presentes ya hemos sido víctimas de esa misma mirada y sabemos lo aterradora que puede llegar a ser− aseguró una alegre mujer que le dio una mirada comprehensiva tras sus enormes gafas. – Solo no dejes que te afecte demasiado… Rivaille trata a todos por igual.

−Si, pero yo no había visto una mirada cargada de tanto odio. Seguro que no le sentó nada bien que se ensuciara su ropa.

−Auruo, no espantes a la chica. No es su culpa que ese hombre sea un maniático de la limpieza.

−No la estoy asustando, solo estoy constatando un hecho− aseveró cruzándose de brazos.

−Rivaille, que bueno que estás de vuelta, pensamos que tardarías horas en regresar.

−Afortunadamente el señor Ral compartió conmigo su secreto para sacar manchas de café. – Exclamó una profunda voz a su espalda.

−¡Qué suerte tienes! – apuntó Auruo con ironía.

−Ahora, si no les molesta, me gustaría disfrutar mi café sin más contratiempos. –ocupó su lugar en la mesa y dirigió una última mirada a la petrificada muchacha.

−Por supuesto… estará listo en un momento.

Pero antes de que su padre pudiera pedirle que se quedara a atender las mesas, la castaña desapareció en la cocina con único "yo lo hago".

−Bien, creo que en ese caso seré yo quien los atienda.

Una vez que se determinó que todos los presentes querían un buen plato de potaje, el hombre se dirigió a la cocina dejando solos a los miembros de la Legión para hablar a sus anchas.

−Aún me cuesta creer que haya personas tan torpes merodeando por ahí− suspiró molesto el azabache.

−No todos podemos tener un perfecto control sobre nuestros cuerpos como tú, Rivaille. – rio Hanji.

−Ya deja a la chica en paz; solo estaba distraída. Estoy seguro de que sería una excelente esposa.

−¡¿Ah?!... No me digas que te has enamorado, Auruo. –exclamó la líder del departamento de investigaciones estrellando su tarro contra la mesa.

−¡Yo nunca dije eso! Solo estoy poniendo énfasis en el hecho de que me parece una bella mujer y que… − pero no pudo continuar con su discurso pues un chorro de sangre comenzó a brotar de su lengua herida.

−El baño queda subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha. – dijo sin mucha emoción el sargento, acostumbrado a la constante mala suerte del soldado.

Adolorido y mareado por la pérdida de sangre, el hombre corrió escaleras arriba dando de trompicones todo el recorrido.

−¿Debería preocuparme? – preguntó el general Erwin desde la mesa contigua.

−No− respondieron Hanji y Rivaille al unísono.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió repentinamente revelando una pequeña figura cargada con dos enormes charolas repletas de platos, cucharas y cestas con hogazas de pan. Ante la aterradora imagen, Rivaille se tensó en su asiento en anticipación a una catástrofe. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de esa muchacha y sus charolas llenas de sopa, pero por más que intentó buscar una ruta de escape, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que atravesar la ventana (cosa que, para su gusto, no era nada apropiada).

Justo cuando creyó que le daría un ataque de ansiedad al imaginar horribles escenas en donde terminaba todo chorreado y bañado de legumbres y pedazos de tocino, la chica comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Y para su sorpresa, ningún plato se movió de su lugar.

Con movimientos gráciles y fluidos la castaña se deslizó entre las mesas depositando de uno en uno los tazones humeantes y las cestas de pan. Ni una sola gota de potaje se derramó; cada cuchara fue depositada en su lugar preciso (a dos dedos y medio de distancia de la base del plato); no hubo ni el más mínimo error en su ejecución. Solo tenía una palabra para eso: perfecto.

Su plato fue el último en ser entregado, acompañado por una humeante taza de café negro.

−Siento mucho los problemas que le causé− dijo inclinándose a modo de disculpa, provocando que unos mechones rebeldes escaparan de su improvisado peinado, ocultando ligeramente su rostro.

Por primera vez en su vida, el cabo Rivaille no supo cómo responder. Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta… estaba asombrado y realmente conmovido. Se sentía mal por haber juzgado a la muchacha.

−Vamos, no seas grosero, te están ofreciendo una disculpa− recibió un codazo por el flanco derecho que lo hizo regresar rápidamente en sí. Tendría que agradecérselo a Hanji de alguna manera; lo había salvado de parecer un completo idiota como Auruo.

−Disculpa aceptada− anunció antes de tomar el borde de la taza entre sus dedos para llevárselo a los labios. Estaba caliente y amargo, tal y como le gustaba. No podía pedir nada mejor.

* * *

_Bueno, y así es como todo comienza (o al menos creo que así debió de haber comenzado xD); espero que les haya gustado el primer encuentro de Petra y el sargento._

_Iré subiendo un capítulo por semana para no quedarme sin material tan pronto xD así que no se preocupen por las actualizaciones por lo menos de tres meses (porque sí, por si se lo preguntaban, ya tengo escritos trece capítulos... y apenas va comenzando)._

_Si la historia les está gustando, háganmelo saber con un comentario aquí abajo; no les toma ni cinco minutos y les puedo asegurar que me alegran por todo el día. Si no pueden comentar, también pueden agregar a sus alertas y favoritos._

_Nos leemos la próxima semana por el mismo canal. ¡Cambio y fuera!_

_Dream Weaver Dili_


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

¡Que disfruten de este segundo capítulo! :D

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo II  
_**

* * *

Después de comprobar que su habitación se encontraba en perfecto estado tanto de orden como de limpieza, decidió que sería bueno dar un paseo para despejar su mente.

Los eventos de ese día lo habían dejado mareado. Todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba… **mucho **mejor de lo que esperaba.

Al imaginarse llegando a un lugar sucio y con comida desagradable como el "maravilloso potaje" que tanto le había descrito Hanji solo pudo sentir repugnancia y ganas de echarse a correr. Prefería mil veces tener que enfrentarse a los titanes que a una cama con sábanas llenas de sudor y otros fluidos corporales de quién sabe quién. Había pensado incluso en la posibilidad de dormir sentado en una silla.

Pero su cuarto era impecable, limpio e iluminado.

Y luego estaba esa chica que tanto lo había maravillado con sus movimientos. Le parecía difícil concebir que una criatura que le había parecido tan torpe fuera en verdad toda una grácil bailarina.

Hasta podía visualizarla volando por los aires con su DMT; sería como una golondrina.

Y aun así le parecía difícil imaginar que las palabras del posadero fuesen verdad; el que una chiquilla como ella quisiera dejar atrás una vida de comodidades y tranquilidad por el servicio y sacrificio que exigía la milicia le parecía absurdo. Seguramente había malinterpretado la situación.

No había otra explicación.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a atravesar la puerta por la que horas antes había entrado al distrito, dejando atrás la ajetreada ciudad que bullía con la presencia de la legión hasta un pequeño bosque que crecía a unos cuantos metros de la muralla.

Le pareció el lugar perfecto para poder pensar y tranquilizarse; no era común en él mostrar tanto interés en un asunto de esa naturaleza. Las personas en su vida siempre habían estado en ella por un breve periodo de tiempo, por lo que había aprendido a marcar su distancia y poner una barrera que lo separara de toda clase de sentimientos.

Y pensar de más en una chiquilla era precisamente lo contrario.

Se detuvo frente al grueso tronco de un roble, admirando su belleza y majestuosidad; escuchaba a lo lejos el murmullo de un riachuelo y el canto de unas aves que habían construido su nido en las ramas más altas.

Siempre que una misión como la que lo había llevado a ese distrito estaba por iniciar, el sargento buscaba algunos momentos para estar a solas. A pesar de que todos pensaban que él lograba mantener la calma de manera fácil y natural, la verdad era que aprender a tener esa expresión de indiferencia le había costado mucho trabajo y penurias, y de vez en cuando, cuando creía que ésta se podía llegar a resquebrajar, buscaba la manera de alejarse de todos y todo para poder serenarse y recordarse a sí mismo que no podía permitir que los demás conocieran sus sentimientos.

A veces era muy duro conservar esa máscara de frialdad en todo momento, pero bastaba con recordar los momentos difíciles y los momentos amargos en los que las personas habían sentido lástima por él para recomponerse inmediatamente. No podía tolerar que lo vieran con lástima nunca más.

Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire puro del bosque y exhaló con lentitud. Podía sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo se relajaba ante esta simple acción mecánica.

Inhalar, exhalar.

Estaba tranquilo, su mente en blanco y su determinación intacta.

Nada podría impedir que llevara a cabo su misión tan escrupulosamente como siempre. Ningún pensamiento ajeno a la aniquilación de los titanes podía interponerse en su camino.

Nada podía distraerlo de su meditación.

Nada, a excepción del eco producido por el sonido de un par de ganchos clavándose en la corteza de un árbol.

Su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente haciéndole sacar un par de cuchillas de sus cartuchos. Solo tardó un par de segundos en determinar la ubicación del sonido antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a este.

Sabía que ningún soldado estaba autorizado a utilizar el DMT a no ser que se presentara un caso de emergencia, es decir, la presencia de un titán; y no quería imaginar siquiera la razón por la que un titán pudiera encontrarse tan adentrado en el territorio humano, pues eso solo significaba que los muros María y Rose habían caído… y la humanidad no estaba preparada para una catástrofe de esa magnitud.

A pesar del miedo que sentía, su rostro se mostraba impávido; no por nada había sido nombrado "el mejor soldado de la humanidad".

Activó su DMT y comenzó a volar por los aires de árbol en árbol. Su único objetivo era localizar al titán y acabar con él lo más pronto posible y, de ser posible, salvar la vida de su camarada.

Recorrió varios metros en la espesura, y justo cuando empezaba a creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación logró distinguir a lo lejos una figura pendida entre dos árboles, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por impulsarse hacia adelante a pesar de la evidente falta de gas propulsor que padecía.

Por un momento, la confusión se marcó claramente en sus facciones, pero antes de que cualquier ojo humano hubiera podido captar tal reacción, ésta ya había desaparecido.

Lo que más desconcertaba al sargento no era la ausencia de un titán en el área o que el sujeto suspendido tratara de balancearse de adelante hacia atrás como si se tratara de un columpio, sino que esa persona fuera precisamente quien había estado acaparando sus pensamientos desde hacía varias horas.

−¡Oi!− exclamó con tono autoritario. −¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Mientras tanto, una asustada muchacha levantó la vista desde el arnés que sostenía una de sus piernas para toparse con una oscura mirada.

−¡Aaaaah! – fue lo único que pudo responder antes de azotar estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Debido a los nervios y a la urgente necesidad de alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible había oprimido el gatillo que liberaba los ganchos, logrando que las amarras se aflojaran mientras permanecía colgada a tres metros sobre el suelo.

Adolorida, intentó ponerse de pie, pero los cables se habían arrebujado en sus piernas y no había manera de alejarse del lugar antes de que el sargento la alcanzara.

−¡Demonios!

−¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó voz grave a su lado. Mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba.

−Sí, solo estoy un poco enredada. – bajó la mirada y se concentró únicamente en tratar de liberarse.

−Permíteme ayudarte… ¿puedo? – dijo el moreno señalando sus piernas, a lo que ella solo pudo asentir.

Estaba completamente avergonzada; no solo por haber terminado en el suelo sin ninguna ceremonia, sino también porque sabía que él la había atrapado haciendo algo indebido.

−Perdona la pregunta pero, ¿acaso eres miembro del ejército? Porque tengo entendido que el uso de este equipo es de uso restringido. – ahí estaba… lo que temía.

−No lo robé si es lo que está pensando. – se defendió.

−¿Ah, no?

−No… lo encontré aquí abandonado hace un par de años. Como nadie lo reclamó ni se interesó en buscarlo, decidí usarlo para practicar.

−Creo que alguien se metió en problemas por extraviar esto.

−Pues si ese es el caso, no fue mi culpa.

El muchacho la observó por varios segundos antes de bajar la mirada y terminar de liberar su pierna.

−¿Estoy en problemas? – musitó.

−Solo si no me explicas exactamente qué es lo que intentabas hacer…

−Solo estaba practicando.

−¿Practicando? – enarcó una ceja.

−El uso de los arneses; mantener el equilibro, acostumbrarme a la altura y al movimiento, maniobras de evasión...

−¿Evasión? ¿Para qué te serviría aprender ese tipo de maniobras…?− pero tan pronto como había formulado la pregunta, la respuesta había aparecido en su cabeza en la forma de una muchacha volando por los aires cual golondrina. −¿Acaso quieres entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento?

−Esa es la idea…

−¿Qué edad tienes? – a pesar de haber formulado la pregunta con toda serenidad, por dentro temía escuchar la respuesta.

−Dieciocho. – Bien… la diferencia no era tan abrumadora.

−La convocatoria es a los quince.

−Lo sé, es solo que…

−¿Te expulsaron? –preguntó curioso.

−¡No, no!... Yo nunca me he enlistado. – ocultó su rostro tras su corto cabello claro. –No he sabido cómo decírselo a mi padre.

Tras este último comentario, el sargento logró entender perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba la muchacha.

Se puso de pie y alargó una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

−Pues si no actúas rápido el tiempo se te pasará, y cuando menos te lo esperes, tu sueño se habrá ido para siempre.

La chica lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos; nunca creyó que una persona que parecía tan frío como él pudiera tener unos sentimientos tan profundos.

Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón; sentía como latía a mil por hora. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

−Tiene razón, no puedo esperar más. Es solo que… aún no sé qué voy a decirle; tengo mi meta muy clara, pero no sé cómo podré convencerlo de que no estoy cometiendo suicidio o algo por el estilo. – rio amargamente.

−Estoy seguro que él no lo ve de esa manera.

−¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

−Digamos que es intuición.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo :D_

_Sé que había dicho que subiría un capítulo por semana, pero la verdad es que me pusieron muy felices todos sus comentarios y decidí adelantar un poquita las cosas; solo por ésta semana._

_También pensé que sería más fácil actualizar los viernes ;ya saben... tras una pesada semana de clases en la Uni el viernes es día de relajación, por lo que a partir de hoy subiré nuevo capítulo todos los viernes (y espero que no me pase como a Germán... el de los videos en Youtube. Si no los han visto, se los recomiendo mucho; te hace pasar un buen rato xD)_

_Una vez terminada la sección de comerciales, les invito nuevamente a dejarme sus comentarios :D así puedo saber si les está gustando la historia, sus hipótesis sobre lo que va a pasar y todo lo que quieran decir... también prometo contestar sus comentarios a partir de ésta semana :D_

_Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a **Andrea, GirlSchifffer, valee, Master Lady Dark, Izumi Eien, Galeidi, Beeth, maddie, angel' -love y Johy-Chan. **¡Gracias por sus bellos comentarios!_

_Sin más por el momento, me despido. ¡Nos eemos pronto!_

_Dream Weaver Dili_


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

Sin más por el momento, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia... ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo III_**

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, cuando todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones para descansar, el sargento y el posadero se reunieron en la cocina mientras que una nerviosa chica esperaba con impaciencia en el comedor sentada frente a una taza de té.

El sargento le había asegurado que no había nada de qué preocuparse pues él se encargaría de plantearle el asunto a su padre para que ella pudiera hablar con calma después.

Rivaille pensaba que era muy gracioso ver el grado de extremo nerviosismo en el que se encontraba la muchacha; pero claro, ella no sabía que su padre estaba al corriente y aprobaba su decisión.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró al posadero terminando de lavar los platos y ollas que habían sido utilizados durante el día. El hombre, al percatarse de la presencia del sargento dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él.

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta de la cocina se abrió rebelando un alegre y curtido rostro lleno de lágrimas que corrió hasta situarse junto a su hija para abrazarla, tirando de paso la taza y todo su contenido por el suelo.

−Me alegro tanto que al fin te hayas decidido a hacerlo, Petra.

−¿Eh?− preguntó totalmente confundida.

−No me digas que ya has cambiado de opinión con respecto a la legión, pues el sargento me ha prometido que te dará una carta para que seas aceptada en el entrenamiento.

−Yo... no lo entiendo. Creí que tú no...

−¿Te dejaría ir?− preguntó mirando a su hija con una sonrisa comprehensiva en el rostro. −Tu madre siempre dijo que los hijos eran prestados, que ellos solo permanecían con uno mientras descubrían sus sueños, pero una vez que su meta estaba trazada era hora de que emprendieran el vuelo.

"Y es hora de que tu emprendas tu camino".

−¡Pero la posada!... ¡¿Y qué pasará contigo?!

−Tú no debes de preocuparte por eso, ese es mi problema y ya veré cómo solucionarlo− sonrió.−Lo importante es que tú decidas qué hacer de tu vida. Ya que sabes lo que pienso yo, ahora me gustaría escucharte a ti.

Petra miró a su padre una vez: su cabello canoso y su semblante lleno de arrugas, imperceptibles a sus ojos hasta ese momento; también miró la pequeña habitación y sus conocidos y gastados muebles de madera; y por último miró al sargento: tan frío e inmutable como una escultura, pero a la vez con un corazón tan fuerte y valiente como ningún otro.

Su respuesta era obvia; no había marcha atrás. El sueño que había comenzado a forjarse hacía tantos años ya con la primera visita de la Legión al distrito Karanese finalmente había tomado forma y color.

Estaba decidida a arriesgar su vida no solo por ella y su deseo de liberación o por la anhelada libertad que merecía su padre y el resto de la humanidad, sino que ahora también lucharía por ayudar al sargento a cumplir sus sueños sin importar el costo. Él la había apoyado y dado fuerzas de una manera que nunca creyó posible, así que era su deber el retribuirle ese favor.

Y la única manera de lograrlo sería convertirse en una de las mejores para tener el honor de luchar a su lado.

Estaba decidido.

−Lo haré− exclamó con una sonrisa creciente en su rostro. −¡Lo haré! Me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Mientras ambos miembros de la familia Ral se abrazaban con toda la emoción y devoción que un momento así ameritaba, en el rincón opuesto de la habitación un muchacho de cabellos oscuros comenzaba a hacer su camino rumbo a las escaleras que lo conducirían a su habitación.

Por más que trataba no lograba ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

Esa noche descansó como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo: se encontraba en un cuarto limpio y aseado, había comido un gran plato del "maravilloso potaje" del que tanto había presumido Hanji, y por supuesto, había conocido a una persona que, al igual que él, albergaba un corazón con una gran determinación y los mismos problemas que sufría para poder comunicarse con los demás.

No podía pedir nada mejor.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Bien, este fué el capítulo de la semana... se que fue un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero necesitaba un pequeño puente para conectar lo que se viene a continuación xD_

_Ahora sí, Petra tendrá la oportunidad de comenzar su entrenamiento para cumplir sus sueño. _

_Les agradezco a todos por sus bellos comentarios ^_^ me hace muy felíz saber que les está gustando la historia :D Con eso, tengo fuerzas renovadas para continuar._

_No olvide sintonizarnos la próxima seman, por el mismo canal y... bueno, no se si la misma hora, pero al menos si el mismo día._

_Besos!_

_Dream Weaver Dili_


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

Sin más por el momento, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta entrega... ¡disfruten!

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo IV  
_**

* * *

La partida de Petra hacia el campo de entrenamiento ubicado en la zona sur de la muralla Rose había sido programada para el día siguiente, mismo en el que la Legión continuaría su camino rumbo al límite oriental de la muralla María; de ésta forma, llegaría dos días antes del inicio de la temporada de entrenamiento, lo justo para adaptarse y aclarar su situación con sus futuros superiores.

Con maleta en mano, y una vez que le hubo dedicado una última mirada a la habitación que la había visto crecer, cerró la puerta y se obligó a sí misma a no mirar atrás.

Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con toda la comitiva presente; todos y cada uno de los soldados a los que les había servido la noche anterior la animaron por su decisión y la motivaron a seguir con su sueño con la promesa de convertirse en futuros camaradas.

−La próxima vez que nos veamos, recuérdame mostrarte mi laboratorio; estoy llevando a cabo unos experimentos muy interesantes que seguro te van a encantar− sonrió la teniente Hanji cuando caminaron lado a lado rumbo a la puerta de la posada.

−No vayas a asustarla antes de tiempo. Todos los que han visto tus experimentos han terminado huyendo en el mejor de los casos.

−Eso es porque no tienen una fuerte voluntad, pero puedo ver que ésta chica tiene eso y más – rio dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Petra que casi ocasionan que se fuera al suelo de bruces.

−Bien, todos en marcha. Hay un largo camino que recorrer. – exclamó el general una vez que hubo montado su caballo antes de emprender la marcha rumbo a la calzada que desembocaba en la puerta exterior del distrito.

−Bien, nos vemos, chica del café. – se despidió la castaña clavándole los talones a su montura en los costados, provocando que saliera disparado como una flecha sobre el empedrado− ¡Titanes, allá voy!

La muchacha permaneció de pie frente a la puerta observando maravillada la oleada de uniformados que comenzaban a desfilar por las calles rumbo a la puerta exterior, imaginando que pronto ella se encontraría marchando rumbo a la libertad en compañía de todas esas valientes personas.

Llevó las manos al pecho y sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire.

Se sentía realmente feliz por la desición que había tomado. No habría vuelta atrás.

−Aquí está la carta que le prometí a tu padre− exclamó una serena voz a su costado, por lo que se vio obligada a apartar la mirada del desfile de capas verdes para centrar su atención en su interlocutor. – Debes entregársela al comandante de las Tropas de Reclutas cuanto antes, de ésa manera tendrás una oportunidad de entrar al entrenamiento, pero a partir de ese momento estarás sola.

−Yo… No se cómo podría agradecérselo, sargento.

−No hay necesidad de eso – dijo extendiéndole la carta sellada. – Solamente no defraudes a tu padre, él en verdad cree en ti.

−No lo haré – sonrió recibiendo el sobre.

Sin una palabra más, el moreno se dirigió a su caballo, un hermoso alazán de brillante pelaje, al que montó con un salto grácil y condujo lejos de la posada para integrarse a la columna que comenzaba a formarse ordenadamente.

La muchacha se quedó de pie en silencio observando como este avanzaba por la calzada lentamente.

Podía sentir una cálida sensación de agradecimiento, y quizá algo más que no supo distinguir, bailoteando suavemente dentro de su pecho.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

−Petra, el señor Kügler está listo para partir, será mejor que no lo hagas esperar.− dijo el hombre al llegar corriendo desde la parte trasera de la posada.

−Claro, papá. Lo siento, estaré con él en un segundo. – respondió apartando la mirada de la calzada.

Un viejo amigo de la familia y famoso comerciante de Karanesse, el señor Richard Kügler, se había ofrecido a llevar a Petra hasta el pueblo cercano al campamento de entrenamiento, pues le quedaba de paso en su ruta rumbo al distrito Inner.

La muchacha se dirigió con paso veloz al pie de la escalera, lugar en el que había dejado la pequeña valija que contenía sus pocas prendas de vestir, artículos de aseo personal y un viejo dibujo a lápiz que había hecho su madre varios años atrás en el que se veía una pequeña y sonriente niña de cabello corto en brazos de su padre.

−Y Petra…

−¿Sí? – preguntó está interrumpiendo su carrera frente a la puerta.

El hombre se quedó mirándola por unos cuantos segundos antes de cerrar la distancia que los separaba para envolverla en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

−Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija mía – susurró entre lágrimas. – Y estoy seguro que tu madre pensaría lo mismo que yo; te has convertido en una maravillosa mujer. Mucho más valiente de lo que yo podría siquiera soñar.

−Papá… − por más que lo había intentado, no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Sabía que la separación sería dolorosa para ella, pero lo sería más para su padre.

Ella siempre se había considerado la más fuerte de la familia, y no precisamente hablando del físico. En los momentos más difíciles ella siempre había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que su padre se desmoronara y pudiera seguir adelante, pero había llegado el momento de partir, de seguir su camino y forjar su suerte; por más que le doliera no podía seguir así.

Su padre tendría que arreglárselas sin ella, y estaba segura de que ésta vez podría lograrlo.

−Me convertiré en una de las mejores; acabaré con los titanes para que podamos salir juntos por esas puertas; podremos ver lo que hay más allá de estos muros. ¡Es una promesa! – gritó entre sollozos.

Y así lo sintieron ambos, con todo su corazón. Algún día verían lo que había más allá de las murallas; contemplarían el horizonte juntos, y se reirían por lo hermoso y maravilloso que sería el momento.

Por la maravillosa sensación de libertad.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Bien, éste fue el capítulo de la semana; espero les haya gustado ^_^

Esta vez no contesté sus comentarios por falta de tiempo, pero se los agradezco mucho a todos :) se que fue reclamo general lo corto del capítulo, pero les prometo que más adelante serán bastante más largos... y como recompenza a su espera y paciencia, esta semana será especial 2x1 :D... ¡Como lo leyó!... por esta ocación subiré doble capítulo (aunque no les prometo que lo haga muy seguido o me quedaré sin material pronto xD).

Así que no cambie de canal... en unos momentos más regresaremos con el capítulo V de ésto que se llama "Art of war".

_Dream Weaver Dili_


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

Pues aquí está la sorpresita del día... ¡que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo V  
_**

* * *

Unos días más tarde, el sargento avanzaba sobre su montura a paso lento en la parte posterior de la formación.

Por estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que hacía aproximadamente una hora que el cuerpo de inteligencia y estrategia lo había dejado atrás, y que si no se daba prisa, toda la columna haría lo mismo.

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez las escenas que había presenciado unos días atrás, desde el momento en el que se había topado por primera vez con esa muchacha de cabello corto y ojos ámbar hasta la vigorosa promesa que le había escuchado pronunciar.

"Me convertiré en una de las mejores; acabaré con los titanes para que podamos salir juntos por esas puertas; veremos juntos lo que hay más allá de estos muros. ¡Es una promesa!"

Sacudió energéticamente su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero todo parecía inútil.

−¡Maldita seas, Ral! – bramó, provocando que su caballo diera un brinco nervioso y comenzara a alejarse de la formación. – Esto es el colmo, ahora hasta mi caballo se vuelve loco. Vuelve a la formación.

Y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo atrasado que se encontraba en cuanto a su posición original.

Lanzando palabrotas mentales y más de una mirada asesina a quien tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse en su camino, el sargento llegó en unos pocos minutos al frente de la columna.

No podía creer que justo el día en el que saldrían de la muralla María su cerebro hubiera decidido que era un buen momento para divagar en nimiedades. Se recordó una y otra vez que debía concentrarse pues tenía una misión por delante que cumplir, y que la más mínima distracción podría acarrear una muerte segura.

–Creímos que te habías detenido en algún lugar para limpiar una piedra manchada de moho… – rio Auruo al verlo aproximarse, pero no continuó con su broma al ver el aura oscura que rodeaba al moreno.

–Vamos Rivaille, alégrate, en unas cuantas horas podremos estar cara a cara con esos extraños titanes que tanto alboroto han causado por estos rumbos. No todos los días tienes una oportunidad como ésta, ¡solo imagínalos!

–No podría estar más emocionado... – declaró con sarcasmo.

–Vamos, vamos, alégrate; durante el rato en que desapareciste, Erwin nos prometió que al terminar la misión podríamos tomarnos unos días libres cerca del campo de entrenamiento, ¿no te agrada la idea?

–¡Hanji! – gritó el general.

–¡Oh, lo siento!, se suponía que sería una sorpresa.

–En fin, qué se le puede hacer… – dijo el rubio masajeando sus cienes con pesadez.

–Todos decidimos que queríamos hacerle una visita a la señorita Ral, ya sabes, para animarla y todo eso – declaró Auruo aproximándose con precaución al lado del sargento.

–No creo que intervenir le haga ningún bien a esa muchacha– bufó molesto el moreno.

–Nadie dijo que íbamos a intervenir, solo queremos estar presentes en sus primeros pasos por éste largo camino.

–No estoy de acuerdo… – y sin más apuró a su montura y se colocó varios metros por delante de la columna principal.

–¿Y ahora qué le ocurre a éste? –exclamó Auruo.

–Ni idea…– respondieron sus superiores al unísono haciendo un movimiento con los hombros.

* * *

Bien, éste fue el mini capítulo extra :9

Según yo da bastante información y por eso su pequeñéz... pero a mi en lo personal me gustó mucho xD comienza a notarse la tortura mental que está sufriendo el sargento debido a cierta muchachita. No tienen una idea de cómo me gusta hacerlo sufrir un poquito. Es bastante divertido.

En el próximo capítulo comenzará el entrenamiento de Petra, así que estén atentos ;)

No olviden dejar sus bellos comentarios ^_^ son como mi alimeto de escritora (algo así como comida para perro).

Nos leemos la próxima semana; el mismo día y por el mismo canal.

Besos!

_Dream Weaver Dili_


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

Y ahora sin más, aquí está el capítulo de la semana... ¡que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo VI_**

* * *

_Querido padre:_

_No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos semanas desde que salí de Karanesse, ¡el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido!_

_Tal y como dijo el sargento, gracias a la carta no tuve ningún problema para ser aceptada en las Tropas de Reclutas; ahora soy oficialmente una novata del ejército. _

_Los primeros días fueron un poco confusos, pues tuvimos que memorizar muchas normas, además de adaptarnos al campamento en el que estaremos viviendo durante los próximos años que dure el entrenamiento (que por lo que he escuchado, son alrededor de tres). El lugar es enorme: tiene un gran comedor en donde nos reuniremos todos los reclutas, desde primero a tercer grado; cabañas que sirven como dormitorios (no te preocupes, hay un ala especial para chicas); y un inmenso espacio para los entrenamientos que abarca varias hectáreas entre el valle y el bosque._

_Para mi sorpresa, resultó ser que yo no seré el único fósil de entre los nuevos; hay otro chico de Trost, Gunter Shurtiz, que tiene nada más y nada menos que veintidós años de edad, y por lo que escuché, esto ocurre con más frecuencia de la que se cree. No puedo sentirme más aliviada por eso._

_He conocido a muchas personas muy interesantes; hay un gran número de chicos y chicas que desean unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento tanto como yo. Además, el sargento Keith quien es el que supervisará nuestro entrenamiento es la persona más amable que he conocido. Un compañero de tercero dijo que unos meses atrás, el sargento era un hombre que poseía la más larga y abundante cabellera de toda la humanidad, pero tras un incidente en la bodega de pólvora no volvió a ser él mismo... ni tampoco su cabello, por lo que ahora prefiere llevarlo rapado; éste será su primer año como entrenador de tropas por lo que está muy ansioso y entusiasmado por el trabajo._

_Ésta mañana fue nuestra primera prueba con los arneses y afortunadamente todo resultó muy bien; logré mantener el equilibro con bastante facilidad gracias a las prácticas que había hecho en el bosque (creo que nunca te mencioné sobre el DMT que encontré años atrás, pero estoy casi segura que ya sabías de eso y sobre mis entreamientos furtivos). La siguiente semana tendremos nuestra primer prueba de resistencia; hemos estado trabajando duro corriendo y haciendo varios ejercicios, aunque siento que aún no me encuentro en la misma condición que mis compañeros. _

_Tendremos una carrera de treinta kilómetros por el bosque con nuestro equipo a cuestas; estoy segura de que será difícil, pues no estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de actividad, pero por nada del mundo me voy a dar por vencida; aunque tenga que terminar a gatas, lo haré. ¡Deséame suerte!_

_¡Oh, casi se me olvida! El comandante nos dijo que recibiríamos la visita de un grupo de altos mandos que supervisarían el entrenamiento. Me contaron que entre los visitantes se encontrará un soldado al que todos llaman el "demonio negro"; dicen que su mirada basta para matar a cualquier titán que se le enfrente; debe de ser una criatura aterradora. Solo espero no tener que toparme con él en mi primer año._

_Prometo escribirte la próxima semana para contarte cómo resultó todo. _

_Te amo._

_Petra_

Una vez que hubo terminado de escribir miró una última vez la carta y, cuando estuvo satisfecha por el contenido, se decidió a apagar la vela que alumbraba la habitación.

Era la única que aún permanecía despierta después del ajetreado día de entrenamiento, pero había decidido aprovechar el momento de tranquilidad para escribir a su padre para informarle sobre lo que había ocurrido desde su partida.

Por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, lo echaba mucho de menos.

Con movimientos lentos y perezosos se puso de pie y se estiró antes de dirigirse a su cama.

Aunque afuera la temperatura era más fria con cada minuto que pasara y una liger capa de aguanieve comenzara a cubrir todo lentamente, al interior de la cabaña podía sentirse un delicioso calor emanando de una hornilla colocada al centro de la habitación.

La muchacha se metió bajo sus frasadas y se dispuso a cerrar lentamente los ojos.

Poco a poco, el cansancio provocado por las largas jornadas de ejercicio y clases teóricas comenzó a hacer mella en ella y su cuerpo pronto se adormeció: sus músculos se relajaron y sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados.

Pronto su respiración se volvió más lenta y el ritmo de sus latidos disminuyó; finalmente, con las mantas ofreciendo una cálida sensación de seguridad sobre ella, entregó por completo a un sueño que la envolvió plácidamente en forma de una fina llovizna y un par de cálidos ojos negros.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

Bueno, éste fue el capítulo de la semana :) espero les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me dejaron sus bellos comentarios; como siempre me alegraron inmenzamente el día.

La próxima semana tendremos en vivo y a todo color una de las pruebas más duras de éste entrenamiento (si recuerdan en uno de los primeros capítulos al pobre Armin sabrán a lo que me refiero).

Les deseo a todos un hermoso fin de semanita :D y que tengan muchos bellos fics que leer.

No olviden sintonizarnos la próxima semana, el mismo día y por el mismo canal.

¡Besos!

Dream Weaver Dili


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

Una semana tarde, pero aquí está el séptimo capítulo... ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo VII  
_**

* * *

Después de tomar un abundante desayuno que consistía en huevos, tocino, fruta y una enorme hogaza de pan recién horneado (lo que según la cocinera era "apenas suficiente" considerando el duro entrenamiento al que deberían enfrentarse) los cadetes se dirigieron a la parte posterior del campamento, a una gran bodega que se encontraba cerca del lindero del bosque.

Esta sería la primera vez en la que se les entregaría el DMT completo, así como una mochila cargada de todo lo que necesitarían en caso de enfrentarse a una situación de emergencia fuera de las murallas. Sería un _simulacro de pérdida de caballo_, como le gustaba llamarlo el sargento Keith.

–¿Lista para correr como loca por el bosque cargando tu peso en objetos innecesarios? – rio Gunter al ver a la pequeña muchacha ser prácticamente aplastada bajo el peso de la mochila.

–Eso creo… – dijo ésta tratando de equilibrar la cantidad de kilos que cargaba cada hombro.

–Eso se ve muy pesado, ¿no necesitas que te ayude?

–Es parte del entrenamiento, ¿no? Si quiero ser un verdadero miembro del ejército necesito pasar por ésta prueba.

–De acuerdo… pero si por el camino necesitas una mano, no dudes en pedirla.

Con pasos lentos pero decididos, ambos se acercaron al círculo que poco a poco se había formado en torno al sargento, quien esperaba a que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para poder dar las siguientes indicaciones.

–Muy bien, cadetes, ¡escuchen! En breve iniciaremos la carrera a través del bosque: será una vuelta de aproximadamente treinta kilómetros en la que tendrán que cargar en todo momento con su equipo; el tiempo máximo para terminar la prueba será de cuatro horas. Ahora, para ayudar con la evaluación, contaremos con la presencia de varios miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento; ellos me ayudarán a vigilar el cumplimiento de las normas establecidas en todo momento.

Y como si hubieran estado esperando estas palabras para aparecer, de entre la bruma matutina surgieron cinco altas figuras.

–Saluden al general Smith y a los miembros de la Legión.

El corazón de Petra rebosaba felicidad. Colocó con orgullo el puño derecho sobre su pecho en forma de saludo hacia los recién llegados; no podía creer que precisamente ellos estuvieran ahí.

La teniente Hanji, que era la que más cercana a su posición, le dedicó un amistoso guiño y una sonrisa de complicidad antes de colocarse en posición.

–Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos listos es hora de comenzar. Todos en formación. ¡Adelante!

Y con esta orden dio inicio la carrera por el bosque que determinaría su permanencia o no en las Tropas.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre el bosque.

–Cuando dijiste que conseguirías unas vacaciones cerca del campo de entrenamiento, nunca me imaginé que te referías a venir a cuidar mocosos enclenques. – se quejó Auruo colocando su montura a unos cuantos metros del general mientras trotaban por el bosque a la cabeza de la formaci+on de cadetes.

–Esto fue lo mejor que pude conseguir; sabes que la Legión no es precisamente la más querida por los altos mandos, siguen creyendo que nuestro trabajo es una pérdida de fondos. – respondió el rubio ante el reproche. –Además, si lo comparas con la misión de la que acabamos de regresar esto es como un pequeño paseo por el parque.

–En eso tiene toda la razón, general; el comportamiento de los titanes a los que nos enfrentamos era todo menos normal; fue algo difícil manejar la situación – dijo la mujer de gafas con un semblante serio. – En todos mis años de estudio nunca había presenciado algo igual. ¡Fue extraordinario!

–Yo tampoco creo que esos titanes hayan sido como los que habíamos enfrentado anteriormente; no olían como los otros – comentó Mike Zakarius olfateando el aire como tratando de dar a entender su punto.

–Definitivamente se trataba de un comportamiento anormal – exclamó sorprendida la teniente.

–Aquí la única anormal eres tú. Ya deja de hacer tanto alboroto por un par de sacos de carne y huesos calientes. – bufó el moreno en tono de voz más ácido de lo normal.

–Tien razón, no estamos aquí para hablar sobre las misiones, estamos de vacaciones, por si no lo recuerdan; así que si me disculpan, iré con el sargento Keith para entablar una conversación normal – y dicho esto, el soldado puso a su montura a galopar y se dirigió a la cabeza de la formación.

–Auruo tiene razón, es momento de ponernos manos a la obra; estos muchachos necesitan un poco de motivación. – sonrió Hanji antes de girar su montura para dirigirse a unos agotados muchachos que comenzaban a trastablillar debido al esfuerzo. – ¡Hey, ustedes!, ¡¿qué creen que están haciendo?! Corriendo de esa manera no llegarán a ningún lado. Quiero verlos correr en serio, ¿me escucharon?

"¡S-si, teniente!" contestaron los asustados muchachos al fijar la mirada en lo fieros ojos de la mujer.

–¡No quiero escuchar palabrerías, quiero verlos correr! ¡Muévanse, muévanse!

"¡Sí, teniente!" dijeron al unísono a la vez que comenzaban a correr como alma que lleva el diablo tratando de huir de una emocionada castaña que los amenazaba con una cuchilla gritando insistentemente que era un titán y se los comería si no los alcanzaba.

–Hanji tiene razón, ya que estamos aquí, debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Rivaille, Mike y yo nos quedaremos en ésta zona de la formación, creo que será mejor que tú vayas a la parte de atrás y apresures a los rezagados. – dijo el rubio como si no quiere la cosa, evitando a toda costa girarse a encarar al sargento quien lo taladraba con la mirada.

Por unos segundos temió que su orden fuera olímpicamente ignorada, pero unos segundos después el moreno tomó las riendas de su montura, y tras hacerlo girar se dirigió trotando hacia la parte trasera de la formación.

El general sonrió.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que haces… empujarlo de ésta manera hacia esa muchacha? –preguntó Mike una vez que el caballo desapareció entre la bruma. – Después de todo, tarde o temprano ella terminará siendo un miembro activo del ejército, y sabes que las relaciones entre compañeros están prohibidas.

–No deberías preocuparte tanto por esos dos. Para serte sincero, no creo que la muchacha sea del tipo que aguante la dura disciplina militar; en poco tiempo estará de regreso en su casa. Además Rivaille es demasiado cabezota como para aceptar que siente algo por ella.

A pesar de las palabras de su superior, Mike no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por la situación; él estaba casi seguro de que la cosa no terminaría bien. Su sentido del olfato le decía que ahí había algo más.

* * *

_Primero que nada... ¡perdón, perdón, y mil perdones por el retraso! Ahora sí me dio la germanitis aguda D:_

_En verdad lamento no haber podido subir capítulo la semana pasada, espero que no vuelva a pasar._

_Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo... Jojojo ¿será que la naríz de Mike y las observaciones de los miembros estarán en lo correcto? ¿acaso Rivaille será un cabezota por mucho tiempo mas? xD _

_Espero leer sus comentarios para ver qué opinan: sus teorías, comentarios, regaños por el atraso, donaciones en efectivo... se acepta de todo._

_Sin más por el momento, me despido. Sintonícenos la próxima semana, el mismo día (ahora si...) y por el mismo canal._

_Dream Weaver Dili_


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

Ya ni qué decirles, me volví a retrasar :( pero ahora en recompenza les atraigo un capítulo más largo de lo habitual :D ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo VIII_**

* * *

Debían de llevar una eternidad corriendo, o al menos eso era lo que le parecía a Petra.

Desde antes de partir había estado consciente de que ésta prueba representaría un esfuerzo extra para ella pues no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de actividad, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años, hubiera imaginado que se sentiría de esa manera.

Podía sentir sus pulmones arder por la falta de aire, su espalda encorvarse ante el peso de la mochila sobre sus hombros, sus piernas agarrotarse con cada paso que daba en la superficie llena de lodo, su cuerpo temblar y encogerse debido a la humedad que desprendía su ropa empapada por la lluvia… su mente apagarse a ratos, tratando de dejar todo en un blanco y monótono avance mecánico.

–¿Estás bien? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a cargar un rato la mochila, no tengo ningún problema con un poco de peso extra – preguntó Gunter al percatarse del penoso estado en el que se encontraba su compañera.

–No gracias… Gunter-san… – respondió con dificultad. –Debo… continuar…

Fijó la vista al frente con determinación y se dio ánimos para seguir; y fue en ése momento en el que se percató de que no había nadie más al frente. Todos se debían haber adelantado.

Entonces miró a Gunter y se dio cuenta de lo despacio que debía estar avanzando por su culpa; si seguía a ese paso seguramente ambos fallarían la prueba y se verían obligados a marcharse.

–Deberías… alcanzar a los demás… No quiero que falles la prueba… por mi culpa.

–Si la fallo, no será tu culpa; soy completamente consciente de mis decisiones. No voy a dejar a ningún compañero atrás.

–Por favor – dijo tratando de regalarle una sonrisa. – Te prometo… que no me detendré.

El muchacho la miró una vez y luego miró a sus espaldas, hacia la oscura figura que avanzaba en silencio detrás de ellos desde hacía varios kilómetros atrás. No estaba seguro de dejar a su compañera sola, pero también podía comprender su preocupación.

–¿Segura de que no quieres que te ayude con un poco de equipaje?

–Segura.

–Bien…– dudó– entonces supongo que nos vemos en el comedor, ¿de acuerdo?

–Guárdame un poco… de estofado.

Con un último asentimiento de cabeza, el muchacho desapareció rápidamente detrás de la pared de niebla que se extendía delante de ellos.

Ahora la muchacha podía sentirse más tranquila porque su amigo lograría completar el recorrido a tiempo, además tendría la oportunidad de aminorar un poco más el paso y sentirse tranquila.

_"No me detendré, tengo que continuar. No me puedo dar por vencida; no ahora que he logrado llegar tan lejos."_

Paso a paso la de ojos ámbar iba andando su camino.

_"Solo un poco más, seguramente ya no falta mucho para llegar. No puede faltar mucho para llegar. Recuerda que esto es una carrera por tu vida; sigue andando, imagina que un titán te está persiguiendo. No te puedes dar por vencida."_

Sus pasos se marcaban sobre el barro, su respiración hacía eco en el solitario bosque.

Paso a paso.

Su cuerpo se iba volviendo más pesado a cada minuto.

Paso a paso.

De pronto el peso se volvió demasiado, la fatiga excesiva, el dolor insoportable… su pequeño cuerpo no lo podía soportar más.

Apenas logrando poner las manos por delante para evitar lastimarse, la castaña cayó al suelo sin ceremonia alguna llenando todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, de oscuro barro.

Unos metros atrás, unos ojos oscuros observaban la escena, inmutables.

Tiempo atrás, lo único que hubiera hecho en una situación como esta hubiera sido continuar su camino sin mirar atrás; creía que los que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para las exigencias de éste camino debían abandonarlo de inmediato o podrían poner el trabajo y la vida de otros en peligro.

Tiempo atrás todo habría sido más fácil, no existían otras opciones.

Por eso no comprendía qué rayos estaba haciendo bajando del caballo y caminando hacia el lugar en el que la desvalida muchacha continuaba tirada en el suelo, exhausta por el esfuerzo.

–Vamos, te ayudaré.

Aún un poco aturdida por la caída no logró comprender cómo era que alguien pudiera estar hablando con ella; hasta donde sabía, Gunter se había alejado hacía un buen rato dejándola sola.

–Creo que los dos podemos llegar muy bien hasta el campamento en el caballo; necesitas comer y ponerte algo más abrigador.

Poco a poco comenzó a levantar el rostro desde el suelo enlodado hasta toparse con una pálida mano que se extendía frente a ella ofreciéndole ayuda, y al mirar un poco mejor también fue capaz de ver un par de ojos oscuros como el bosque mirándola fijamente.

_"Así que terminé en el suelo… no pude continuar por mí misma."_

Observó una vez más el suelo, y luego el rostro del sargento quien se mantenía de pie frente a ella con la ropa y el cabello, que antaño había estado perfectamente peinado, completamente empapados y pegados a su cuerpo debido al peso de la humedad, esperando a que respondiera y le permitiera llevarla de vuelta al campamento.

Ante la impotencia y el enojo que sentía consigo misma las lágrimas no pudieron evitar hacerse presentes.

Se sentía débil y torpe como nunca antes en su vida, pero sobre todo, sentía que había defraudado a todos los que habían creído en ella: su padre, su amigo Gunter, los miembros de la Legión, el sargento Rivaille…

_"Aquí está la carta que le prometí a tu padre; debes entregársela al comandante de las Tropas de Reclutas a la primera oportunidad, de ésa manera tendrás una oportunidad de entrar al entrenamiento, pero a partir de ese momento, estarás sola."_

Sola. Realmente estaba sola en eso. Nadie podía ayudarla, nadie debía ayudarla.

Siempre supo que su elección no sería para nada fácil; el camino hacia la libertad nunca lo era. Siempre habrían sacrificios y penurias que se debían enfrentar, pero ella siempre estuvo segura de que llegando el momento estaría dispuesta a soportarlas con tal de ver el mundo que había más allá de las murallas.

–Gracias– dijo apenas en un susurro –Pero se suponía que tendría que recorrer esto por mi cuenta.

Rechazando gentilmente la ayuda del sargento, la muchacha se puso de pie y con pasos un tanto tambaleantes comenzó a caminar hacia el frente.

–No puedo recibir su ayuda esta vez, porque necesito volverme fuerte para poder recorrer el mismo camino que usted – sonrió con el rostro aún cubierto de barro. –Le prometo que no lo voy a defraudar de nuevo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la muchacha se acomodó la mochila lo mejor que pudo, se limpió un poco de barro de la cara con la manga de la chaqueta, y comenzó a correr de regreso al campamento.

El sargento permaneció unos momentos más de pie en medio de la lluvia sin poder entender lo que había ocurrido. No cabía duda de que aquella chiquilla no era como las demás; había algo más en ella que la hacía destacar.

Con una sonrisa apenas perceptible dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su caballo para darle alcance a la muchacha. Ahora no le cabía duda alguna de que esa chica llegaría muy lejos.

Y estaba decidido a estar ahí cuando lo hiciera.

* * *

_¡Tachan! Ese fué el capítulo de la semana (pasada - ¡mil perdones!)_

_Espero que les haya gustado :) a petición de varios de ustedes éste capítulo es un poco más largo, y creo que los que vienen son algo por el estilo._

_Ahora para evitar la Germanitis de ésta semana (osea del capítulo que supuestamente debo subir el viernes), y como sé que no voy a poder hacerlo ése día, habrá nuevo capítulo el jueves :) _

_¿Qué creen que ocurra con la prueba de Petra? ¿Quién da más, quién da menos? Se aceptan apuestas e hipótesis... veremos quién se acerca más; el que más se acerque o el que adivine lo que ocurrirá, tendrá como recompenza la dedicatoria del próximo capítulo :D_

_Así que no olviden dejar sus bellos comentarios :) _

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Dream Weaver Dili_


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

Sin más por el momento, eh aquí el noveno capítulo a tiempo :D... ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo IX  
_**

Finalmente después de cinco horas y media de haber iniciado el recorrido Petra atravesaba al patio interior del campamento y se dirigía paso veloz hacia el comedor en donde todos aguardaban su llegada.

Al entrar por la puerta, seguida muy de cerca por el sargento a quien todos llamaban el "demonio negro", no le pareció extraño ser el blanco de la atención de todas las miradas presentes.

Con paso decidido se aproximó a la mesa en la que el sargento Keith y los miembros de la Legión descansaban, y con un saludo se presentó ante sus superiores.

–Cadete Ral, ¿está consciente de que falló al completar el ejercicio de entrenamiento al exceder el tiempo límite?

–Sí, sargento, soy consciente.

–¿Y sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias en caso de fallar?

–Sí, sargento.

–Entonces entenderá que debe de retirarse del salón para empacar sus cosas. Un carro la estará esperando para llevarla a la ciudad en cuanto esté lista.

–Lo entiendo, sargento, pero no lo acepto. – su voz llena de seguridad se extendió por toda la sala acallando todas las murmuraciones y el ruidos de trastos y cubiertos al moverse sobre las mesas.

–¿Acaso escuché bien?, ¿dijo que no lo aceptaba?

–Así es, señor. Creo que he llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirme en este momento; tengo un sueño que cumplir, ver el mundo más allá de las murallas, y no puedo permitir que la debilidad de mi cuerpo me impida cumplirlo. Por eso le pido una segunda oportunidad para cumplir con la prueba; partiré mañana antes del amanecer con el doble del peso del que cargué hoy para cumplir con el ejercicio en el tiempo establecido, antes de que comiencen las actividades del día.

A estas palabras le siguió el silencio más absoluto: nadie se atrevía a moverse o a respirar siquiera por miedo a la explosión que vendría a continuación.

El sargento estaba perplejo, nunca se le habría ocurrido que se enfrenaría a una situación parecida; el revelarse ante un superior era una falta mayúscula con graves consecuencias.

–Yo… – su cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa tratando de pensar en las palabras que debería pronunciar a continuación, pero por más que lo intentaba no sabía cómo debía de actuar a continuación. –Creo que…

–Es una gran idea; me parece perfectamente justo lo que está pidiendo, cadete Ral.

–¿E-está hablando en serio, general Smith? – preguntó Keith perplejo ante la reacción de su superior.

–Claro que sí; si hubiera pedido que se repitiera la prueba bajo las mismas condiciones que el resto de sus compañeros lo hubiera considerado un insulto, pero debido al reto adicional que propone y las condiciones en las que deberá de realizarse, considero justo darle una segunda oportunidad. – comentó el general poniéndose de pie y girándose hacia el resto de los presentes. – Cualquiera que tenga la determinación de continuar a pesar de haber fallado una vez tiene derecho a volverlo a intentar.

–Pero… ¿quién será su supervisor? No hay nadie disponible para verificar que la prueba se cumpla con éxito

–Yo lo haré si me lo permite, sargento Keith.

La castaña, al igual que el resto de los presentes, se giró sorprendida ante el sonido de aquella respuesta.

–¿Está seguro de esto, sargento Rivaille?

–Completamente, señor. Me gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad para realizar yo mismo el ejercicio; usted sabe que en nuestra organización esta clase de entrenamiento nunca está de más.

–Claro, lo entiendo. – respondió aún perplejo el sargento Keith. –En ese caso, cadete Ral, está autorizada a repetir el ejercicio mañana antes del amanecer. Pero será la última oportunidad.

–Sí, señor. Gracias, señor.

–Bien, ahora vaya a descansar que lo necesitará.

* * *

Y este fué el capítulo de la semana :D

Ahora sí lo subí a tiempo tal y como lo prometí jojojo

Y ya que nadie atinó a las hipótesis, les dedicaré este capítulo a todas aquellas bellas personitas que dejaron un comentario ^_^ **GirlSchifffer,** **Beeth, maddie, Valee y shingeki-petra. **Muchas gracias a todos! Este capítulo es especialmente para ustedes :D

No olviden dejar sus bellos comentarios alegra escritoras :3

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles (sí, ahora lo subiré el miércoles para que no tengan que esperar tanto :3)!

Dream Weaver Dili


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

Sin más por el momento, eh aquí el noveno capítulo a tiempo :D... ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo X_**

* * *

La castaña se despertó poco antes de que dieran las tres de la mañana, se alistó y abandonó la cabaña que compartía con el resto de sus compañeras.

Fuera, una densa niebla acompañada de un frio penetrante la recibió para dar inicio con el ejercicio.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Petra se dirigió hacia la bodega en donde recogería su equipo (con el doble de peso que el día anterior).

Al llegar, se encontró con dos enormes maletas del mismo tamaño una al lado de la otra en la puerta de la bodega, así como dos equipos completos de maniobras y un somnoliento sargento que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Llegué tarde? – preguntó con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta.

–No, llegas a tiempo. Vamos a comenzar. – el sargento se inclinó y tomó su equipo sin decir ni una palabra más.

–¡Si, señor! – contestó la castaña dirigiéndose corriendo a recoger su material.

Cargó la maleta y se sorprendió por encontrarla más ligera de lo que pensaba. No era experta calculando peso, pero estaba segura de que eso no era para nada el doble de lo que cargó el día anterior.

–¿Sargento? Creo que tomó la maleta equivocada; ésta es demasiado liviana.

–No hay ninguna equivocación, cadete; ese fue el peso acordado con el general en la reunión de anoche. Se llegó a la conclusión de que no lograría completar la misión si cargaba con más peso de lo que su cuerpo soportaría. Esto no se trata de matarla, sino de probar su resistencia.

–Pero…

–Consideramos que usted posé algo mucho más valioso que fuerza bruta para contribuir a la causa de la humanidad. Esto no es ninguna clase de ayuda; es solo una estrategia para conseguir un fin que va más allá nuestros deseos personales.

Fue entonces que el moreno se giró a verla con un rostro totalmente carente de expresión.

–Así que no vuelva a cuestionar ninguna decisión de sus superiores, ¿entendido? Puede confiar en que siempre trataremos de elegir la mejor opción para lograr nuestra meta.

–Entiendo…

–Bien, ahora empiece a correr si no quiere que la deje atrás.

–¡Si! – gritó sonriendo ampliamente antes colocarse al lado del sargento para dar inicio a la prueba de resistencia y determinación.

* * *

_Y éste fue el capítulo de la semana :D_

_Creo que fue más corto de lo normal, y me disculpo por ello... pero juro que me esfuerzo por alargarlos, pero creo que no es muy mi estilo; no sé, siento que muchas veces hay cosas que no necesitan ser dichas con palabras porque se entienden por sí mismas, y eso es lo que trato expresar con esta historia._

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a maddie, Beeth y una personita que no dejó su nombre, pero que igualmente se lo agradezco; no saben lo mucho que me alegró recibir sus comentarios y saber cómo se sienten respecto a la historia. Lo único que les puedo decir es que tengan mucho ánimo y nunca dejen de seguir sus sueños por muy difíciles que sean; al final seguir lo que dictan sus corazones será lo único que les pueda dar paz y felicidad._

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo; nos leemos la próxima semana, el mismo día y por el mismo canal._

_Dream Weaver Dili_


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia:** Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin/ 進撃の巨人 me pertenece, todos son de la autoría y propiedad del gran Hajime Izayama; yo solo soy una personita común y corriente que encontró un poco de inspiración y tiempo libre para escribir esta locurita en la que se divierte a costa del sufrimiento (solo un poquito y de vez en cuando) del heichou y la pequeña Petra.

Desde el principio este fic fue planeado para ser muuuy largo y lento en la construcción de la trama, así como no tener un final feliz (lo aclaro de una vez por aquello de los que no les gusten esa clase de historias); pero a cambio les prometo pequeños ratitos de diversión, empalagoso romance, una buena redacción y aceptable ortografía xD

Sin más por el momento, eh aquí el decimoprimer capítulo de ésta historia... ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Art of War**

* * *

_" I'm a soldier up against the Wall, I'm a soldier till it's over, live and die fighting for the Art of War, I will never fall…" We the Kings_

* * *

**_Capítulo XI_**

* * *

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta siquiera tres años habían pasado, y los muchachos que alguna vez fueron simples novatos ahora se convertirían en miembros activos del ejército.

–¿Puedes creer que hoy es nuestra última prueba, Petra? – preguntó Gunter estirándose sentado frente su pupitre a escasos minutos de comenzar el examen de conocimientos. – Para mañana a estas horas nos estaremos alistando para la ceremonia de graduación, y de ahí, directo a nuestras estaciones de servicio.

–Sí, es increíble cómo pasó volando el tiempo; hemos aprendido tanto estos últimos años… estoy segura de que podremos cumplir nuestros sueños muy pronto.

–¡Eso espero! No puedo esperar para salir por alguna de las puertas exteriores a probar mis cuchillas nuevas en la nuca de algún titán.

–Estoy segura de que todos los titanes saldrán corriendo solo con verte salir al campo –rio la castaña.

–No lo creo… yo planeo forjarme una reputación de asesino silencioso; ningún titán sabrá lo que le pasó antes de terminar muerto en el suelo. Ya tenemos suficiente con un solo "demonio negro" para espantar a los titanes, no los queremos sobrecoger más de la cuenta, ¿cierto Petra? – apuntó lanzándole una mirada de complicidad y un poco de burla que provocó que la chica se sonrojara violentamente.

–N-no sé de qué estás hablando– respondió girándose para ocultar el rostro tras una delgada cortina de cabellos castaños.

–Podrás fingir lo que quieras, pero a mí no me puedes ocultar la verdad. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees; ¿tú crees que no estaba al tanto de la correspondencia secreta que mantenían?

–¡¿Pero cómo es que tú…?!

–¿Me enteré? – rio el moreno estruendosamente ante la mueca de terror que se pintó en el rostro de su amiga. – Como dije, era demasiado obvio; te conozco muy bien.

–No es lo que tú crees…

–¿En serio? – dijo el muchacho enarcando una ceja.

–Nosotros… quiero decir… yo solo le escribo al sargento para reportarle mis avances, ¡él lo quiso así!

–Ya, ¿y por qué crees que lo pidió? Al parecer eres la única por aquí que tiene ese privilegio…

La castaña estaba por replicar cuando la puerta se abrió y el maestro entró al aula cargado con los temibles exámenes.

–Guarden silencio, no quiero oír ni una palabra más. Esta será la última prueba teórica antes de la graduación, así que presten mucha atención.

Los exámenes fueron pasando de mano en mano hasta llegar al último estudiante; a pesar del ambiente de nerviosismo que se sentía, se podía percibir un rastro de alivio en los rostros de los cadetes ante la perspectiva de una última prueba antes de terminar. Antes de que la verdadera aventura comenzara.

–Ahora concéntrate únicamente en responder correctamente – dijo Gunter en el momento de pasarle uno de los cuestionarios a su amiga. –Ya hablaremos más tarde.

–De acuerdo. –respondió ésta soltando un último suspiro antes de dirigir toda su atención a la hoja que tenía al frente. Era momento de aplicar todos sus conocimientos.

Tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo leyó una vez de manera rápida antes de tomar su pluma y remojarla en tinta para ponerse a escribir.

Estaba feliz de haber pasado tanto tiempo estudiando y resolviendo dudas.

La prueba sería pan comido.

* * *

–¡Libres de libros al fin!

–Que no te escuche la teniente Hanji o te demostrará todo lo contrario– rio la muchacha sintiéndose más ligera de lo que se había sentido en muchos años.

–No me digas que también vendrá a la ceremonia– un escalofrío recorrió al moreno ante la idea de volver ver a esa "loca fanática de los titanes", como solía llamarla Gunter.

–Sí… o al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido– murmuró sonrojada.

–¡Oh, claro! Tu informante secreto… No puedo creer que te lo cuente todo, es demasiado extraño. No me digas que no has tenido tus dudas sobre sus propósitos ni una sola vez.

–¡No me lo cuenta todo!... en realidad, es demasiado receloso en cuanto a la información que me da; ni una sola vez ha mencionado algo sobre él. Además siento como si estuviera enterado de todo lo que ocurre antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de mencionarlo.

–No entiendo por qué te sorprende, ¿acaso crees que tiene fama de demonio solo por casualidad? Apuesto a que tiene poderes sobrenaturales; por las noches se convierte en una sombra y recorre varios kilómetros para verte dormir, o peor aún… ducharte – musitó poniendo una mueca de villano de novela a la vez que movía sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo frente al rostro de su compañera.

–¡Basta ya, Gunter! – rio la chica toda sonrojada mientras trataba de huir de su amigo. –El sargento no podría hacer algo así, además estoy segura de que yo no le…

–¿Que no podría hacer algo como qué? – Ambos novatos pararon en frio su conversación ante el sonido de una voz bastante conocida procedente de sus espaldas.

Lentamente, y aún con esperanzas de que todo se tratara de un mal sueño, ambos se giraron para encarar a su interlocutor.

Para su mala fortuna, no se trataba de un sueño, sino de una pesadilla; frente a ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el cuerpo estratégico de la Legión de reconocimiento: el general Erwin Smith; el Jefe del destacamento, Mike Zakarius; la líder del Departamento de Investigaciones y teniente, Hanji Zoe; el cabo Auruo Brossard… y el sargento Rivaille.

–¡Hola, Petra! – interrumpió la teniente Zoe quebrando la tensión del momento. –¿Lista para el gran momento?

–C-creo que si…– respondió la aludida con nerviosismo.

–¡Excelente! – sonrió. – ¿Y ya sabes qué harás después de la ceremonia?

–Eh… no, la verdad es que no había planeado nada especial.

–¡Perfecto! Porque habíamos planeado una sorpresa para ti.

–Hanji… – le advirtió su rubio superior.

–Los llevaremos a tomar una cerveza para celebrar, y luego…

Nadie supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió en ese momento pues todo pasó demasiado rápido; pero para cuando Petra había abierto los ojos tras parpadear, Hanji ya había sido amordazada, noqueada y era arrastrada hacia las oficinas del comandante.

–Nos vemos en la ceremonia– se despidió el general como única respuesta ante su extraño comportamiento.

Rivaille, Petra y Gunter permanecieron de pie en medio del campamento observando hasta que los otros desparecieron tras una puerta.

–Eso fue raro… – comentó el novato rompiendo el silencio.

–Y no me huele nada bien… sea lo que sea que están tramando. – dijo el sargento frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Ya!... Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que nada tiene que ver conmigo, así que me marcharé a mi dormitorio a descansar un rato antes de la ceremonia. Nos vemos, Petra… y no creas que se me ha olvidado; aún tenemos una plática pendiente. – con un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa burlona, Gunter siguió el mismo camino que sus superiores internándose en el campamento.

–…

–Ahora que lo menciona, creo que usted aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta, cadete Ral – el moreno se cruzó de brazos y se giró a encarar a la castaña en espera a una respuesta.

–Eh… bueno… la verdad es que no tiene mucha importancia; son solo algunas hipótesis, señor. Seguro que tiene muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo en teorías absurdas que formulan los cadetes, señor.

–¿Hipótesis sobre qué? – a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el sargento no iba a pasar el asunto por alto.

–Sobre cosas que usted podría hacer… actividades que podría realizar… como venir… aquí – había descubierto que no le gustaba mentirle a su superior, pero tampoco quería que se enterara de las tonterías que había dicho Gunter, por lo que había optado por decir solo una parte de la verdad.

Esperaba que eso funcionara.

El hombre de mirada fría se quedó unos momentos en silencio analizando las palabras de la muchacha, mientras ésta miraba al suelo nerviosa ante lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

–No tuve otra opción; como te dije todos fuimos convocados a la ceremonia de graduación… es nuestro deber estar aquí para guiar a los nuevos miembros de la Legión para asignarles sus puestos cuanto antes.

–Entiendo… – la muchacha no supo qué más contestar. No sabía si debía sentirse aliviada o afligida por la respuesta.

–Después de todo este tiempo y sabiendo lo que sabes el día de hoy acerca de los titanes… ¿sigues teniendo intención de entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento? – preguntó el superior tras un unos minutos de permanecer de pie contemplando el sol que comenzaba a descender tras las montañas.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y por un momento no supo qué contestar, pero una vez que comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de su superior, no tuvo ninguna duda sobre cuál era su respuesta.

–Así es, señor – sonrió. – Ahora que estoy consciente sobre nuestra gran desventaja ante el enemigo no me cabe la menor duda de lo que se debe hacer. No podemos seguir encerrados tras estas murallas; hay un mundo mejor que nos espera allá afuera, y yo quiero aportar, lo mucho o poco que pueda, para lograr ese gran sueño de salir al exterior sin temor a ser devorados.

Sus ojos brillaban con la emoción y la certeza de que realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo. Se sentía más segura que nunca de la decisión que estaba tomando.

–Además, usted me ha apoyado muchas veces; muchas más de las que cree – alzó la mirada del suelo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Y ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo. Si es que usted me lo permite, claro está.

–Quiero que le quede muy claro que en ningún momento hice lo que hice para recibir algo a cambio, cadete. No tiene que hacer esto…

–Lo se… – sonrió. –Pero es algo que deseo.

Rivaille le devolvió la mirada por varios segundos más; la analizó en silencio y luego, sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a alejar.

No entendía que era lo que ocurría con él: el que su corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez y que una extraña sensación de calidez se hubiera apoderado de todo su cuerpo era absurdo; no podía permitir que las palabras de una chiquilla le afectaran tanto.

Debía controlarse si quería continuar.

–Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde a la ceremonia o desearás nunca haberte enlistado.

* * *

_¡Ta chan! Y éste fué el capítulo de la semana, y como podrán ver, han regresado los largos capítulos; trataré de mantenerme así de ahora en adelante, aunque tal vez deba pedirles un poco de paciencia pues toma más tiempo escribir capítulos de éste tamaño._

_Pero por lo pronto, no deben preocuparse; la próxima semana nos vemos igual con otro capitulito de esta historia._

_Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? No quise alargarme mucho más con el entrenamiento pues aún falta mucha historia que contar y sentía que a me estaba alargando demasiado... pero espero saber su opinión._

_No olviden dejar sus maravillosos comentarios :) Nos seguimos leyendo la semana entrante._

_Dream Weaver Dili_


End file.
